


Случай перед отъездом

by ConVersia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Лето. Юрий, будучи в Москве, за день до своего отъезда в Санкт-Петербург посещает Шардам в Нескучном саду в компании Отабека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №141 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Отказываюсь от любых притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации и являюсь единственным правообладателем

Я когда-то слышал о месте под названием Шардам в Нескучном саду, и мне еще никогда не приходилось бывать там. Раз сегодня я провожу последний летний денек в столице, почему бы не посетить его?

— Это же Юрий Плисецкий!..

Ну вот, приехали. А ведь я даже не вошел в само помещение. Услышав детский голос, я закатил глаза, и уже готов был развернуться, но Бека, положив руку на мое плечо, не позволил мне этого сделать. Да, похоже, начало дня будет веселым. Передо мною оказалась мелюзга в количестве двух человек. Возраст... на вид лет восемь.

— Чего вам надо? Автографы сегодня не раздаю.

— Ты слишком груб, — подметил Отабек, однако на сей раз я его проигнорировал и просто прошел в эту лачугу посреди деревьев.

Персонал всполошился с нашим приходом. Будто там никто никогда не видел знаменитых людей. Обслуживание было быстрым: уже спустя пятнадцать минут я спокойно наслаждался клубничным парфе. Но что-то все равно было не так, ощущалось некое напряжение. Быть может, это потому, что возле стола столпилось пятеро человеческих личинок?

— Вот она, плохая сторона популярности, — сказал я Отабеку и указал ложкой на детей.

— А чего ты ожидал, Юра? — спросил мой друг, усадив семилетнего отпрыска себе на колени.

Вздохнув, я мазнул взглядом сидевших неподалеку людей. Видимо, они и были теми, кто привел сюда эту свору. А я-то размечтался, думал, мол, с утра в будни тут никого не будет. Ну, вернемся к Отабеку. Обратив на него внимание, я заметил, что его внимание было обращено уже не на меня, а на экран смартфона. Поверить не могу, что он согласился на селфи с ребятней. Однако, на сей раз я промолчал. Не сказать, что я одобряю общение с обычными смертными, я скорее просто не люблю контактировать с ними. Конечно, толпы фанатов не любит никто, но просто я не люблю и обычное общение с незнакомыми мне людьми, пусть и восхищающимися моими успехами. 

— Симпатичное место ты выбрал, — подметил Отабек, спуская мальчугана с колен.

Я поставил локти на стол, подперев руками голову. Кажется, несколько секунд назад я не просто зациклился на внимании Отабека к детям, а по-настоящему приревновал его к ним. Как нелепо.

— Очень, — буркнул я.

В следующий момент я заметил такую же мелкую, как тот мальчишка, девочку у себя под рукой. Даже чуть младше. Вцепившись своими рученками в столешницу, это чудо в платьице с цветочным венком на голове забавно дулось, глядя на меня. Цокнув, я посмотрел на Отабека. Он выжидающе смотрел на меня. Ну что опять не так? Я снова перевел взгляд на мелкую. Чего она хочет? Как бы отвечая на мой мысленный вопрос, она начала тянуть меня за рукав. Вздохнув, я усадил ее на колени. В следующую секунду она перестала дуться и каким-то образом умудрилась снять с головы венок из одуванчиков и напялить его на меня. Потом она несколько секунд хлопала в ладоши.

Честно сказать, ей удалось ввести меня в некоторый ступор своим поступком: с одной стороны, мне хотелось возмутиться, но с другой стороны я не такой моральный урод, каким кажусь на первый взгляд, чтобы накричать на ребенка детсадовского возраста.

Я мысленно запросил помощи у Отабека, растерянно посмотрев на него. Тот смотрел в сторону. Я ожидал чего угодно, но не откровенного игнора с его стороны. Он просто взял и кинул меня этой чертовке на растерзание. И вообще, с каких пор я стал нянькой?

— Играть, — пискнула мелкая.

Я отпустил ее. Но вместо того, чтобы спокойно уйти по своим делам, она потянула меня за рукав. Я, понятное дело, начал сопротивляться, ибо хотел доесть свое несчастное парфе. Бека, видать, захотел и вовсе сломать меня, так как взял и подвинул мою сладость к себе. Черт бы тебя побрал, обжора. Но даже лишившись своего парфе, я продолжил сопротивляться, и тогда, о боги, подбежали еще двое детей и начали выталкивать меня со стула.

— Да я вам что, игрушка что ли?! — рявкнул я.

— Иди уже, — выдохнул Отабек.

— Иди сам!

— Дети с тобой играть хотят, Юра. Ты им роднее.

Подавив желание выругаться, я умерил свой пыл и все-таки поднялся со стула и ушел, ведомый крутившимися возле меня детьми.

Надо сказать, что в этом комплексе была светлая и довольно уютная игровая комната. В ней дети заставили меня, ни за что не поверите, рисовать. Ну, нарисовал я им олимпийского мишку советских времен, а они сказали, что я рисовать не умею. Да, черт возьми, я не художник, а профессиональный фигурист. Но знаете, тем не менее, мне даже понравилось находиться в обществе этих недоразвитых существ. Меня даже хорошим назвали.

Отпустили меня после того, как я показал пару простеньких фокусов с исчезновением монетки. Ох уж эти восхищенные мордашки невинных созданий. От осознания того, что я превосхожу их по всем параметрам, меня переполняло чувство гордости, которое улетучилось сразу после того, как я подумал о том, что все в этом мире не вечно, и обязательно придет время, когда уже они будут во всем превосходить меня. От таких мыслей становилось грустно, но одновременно приходило желание жить так, чтобы не завидовать успехам этих детей в будущем и не жалеть об упущенных возможностях, которые предоставляет земная жизнь.

— Ты молодец, Юра, — сказал Отабек, когда я сел на место.

— Разве? — спросил я.

— Они вряд ли забудут это утро, — с улыбкой подметил мой собеседник, глянув на вышедших на свежий воздух детей.

— Да, им невероятно повезло, что мы наведались сюда. А теперь закажи мне еще одно парфе, Бека.


End file.
